The Prophecy
by T7DS
Summary: A pair of twins will come,either to save the world,or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Isabella Potter Izzy, Bella, Bell, El, Ella.

Age: 17

Looks: Thigh length black hair, green eyes, fair skin that never tans or burns, and is 5"2.

Family: Harry Potter, Godfather Sirius Black who is alive BTW, and Remus Lupin.

Language: Old and new, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Latin, Arabic, French, Romanain, and many others.

Least fav thing: Dumbledor.

Fav thing: Reading, writing, drawling, and making potions.

House: Gryffindor(but like Harry is a Slytherin at heart.)

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 17

Looks: Solder length black hair, green eyes, fair skin that never tans or burns, and is 5"2.

Family: Same as sister.

Language: Same as sister.

Least fav thing: Dumbledor

Fav thing: Writing music, reading, and defense against the dark arts.

House: Gryffindor.

Author's Note:

This story is in Izzy's POV. Both her and Harry are Goths. In the wizarding world you come of age at 17, so they are legal adults, so there is nothing wrong with the pairings. Which are, Harry/Lucius, Isabella/Severus, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Cho, Not right away for all but Remus and Tonks. Lots of Dumbledor bashing.

I got the Prophecy at THE IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL. Please dont sue if who ever wrote it reads it. I only took some of it and only because it went really well with my story.

There IS slash so if you don't like then don't read. Well that's all so R&R, please.

There was once a book. It had no name but held the greatest secrets of our world. It told of a prophecy. All but one have forgotten this prophecy, that one walks the halls of Hogwarts, he is long dead, only a ghost, but he knows the time is approaching, the time when the prophecy will be fulfilled, and he can finally find redemption for his sins, redemption and peace.

One day a pair of twins will come,

either to save the world,

or destroy it.

Izzy's POV:

I am sitting in Harry and my's room, if you could call it that. There are Dudley's broken toys all over the place, the walls are fithy, the sheets on the bed have stains of blood and sweat on them, and had not been washed in months, if not years.

Hedwig is sitting in a tree outside of our room, Harry had let her out at the train station, so she would be safe from our 'family', if you could call them that. Harry is sitting on the floor and I am sitting on the bed. Aunt Petunia is out shopping, Dudley is at a friends house, and Vernon is at work.

They had locked us in our room, or Aunt Petunia did, so we wouldn't break anything while she was at the store. All of our magical things are in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry and I had been unable to save our wands so they were there too.

Uncle Vernon had been getting more violent lately, it most likely had something to do with work.

He left us blacked out with 3 broken ribs and a 2 fractured resist between us last time. Which is not his norm as he prefers us to be able to work well and fast.

It is 1:34, and therefore not normal, when our Uncle slams through the front door. He normally gets off at 3:00 and is home by 3:34. Harry and I herd him stomp up the stairs. We share a look and both of us get as far away from the door as we can while preparing our selfs for our beatings.

Vernon unlocks the locks on our door and comes in. He is mad, and if we could not tell that from the noise he made getting here, we could from the look on his face. He gives us an evil grin, steps into the room and walks toward us, closing the door behind himself.

I felt myself pail, knowing immediately that he is planning on killing Harry and me, and that all of the neighbors are at work, and wont here us screaming.

I was so scared that I did not see Hedwig fly off as fast as she could.

Severus's POV:

I am sitting in the drawling room at Prince Manor with my close friend Lucius Malfoy. We are discussing his recent divorce of Narssia Malfoy, now Black.

" Lucius your really sure that the Dark Lord will not punish you for this?" I asked.

" Yes, Severus. I already have a pureblood hair, Draco. You do rem..."

Lucius was interrupted from what I'm sure would have been a wonderfully sarcastic remark, by loud noises coming from outside the drawling room. We looked at eachother and went to see what was happening.

Outside the room where about half a dozen house elf's trying to capture a big white bird. The moment it saw me and Lucius it dived for us. It landed on my arm.

" Willy is sorry sirs, we could no.." Willy,a house elf of mine, began but I cut him off, for I had recognized the bird.

" You may go now Willy. All of you may." I said dismissing all of the house elfs. They left with a lot of popping.

Lucius gave me a strange look.

I answered the unasked question. " It's the Potters bird."

" Why is it here, looking like that?" She was very ruffled and unhealthy looking." Do they mistreat her?" Not many knew it, as Lucius would kill them if they found out save for me of course, but he is very caring of animals.

" No, they always took very good care of her."

The owl did not seem to like our talking and started to make a fuss.

" What is the matter with her." I asked.

" Maybe something is the matter with the Potters." Lucius said, as the bird calmed down.

" They are at there relatives house and probably being worshiped as we speak." I said. The bird started to get upset again, flapping her wings and digging her claws into my arm, drawling blood.

" I think she is trying to say she disagrees with you." He smiled when the bird calmed down after he finished speaking." I think we should at least check on them, there is no harm that I can see in doing so."

" I will not.." I began, but the bird started to get mad again.

" I can, though, see harm in not going." Lucius said smirking.

I growled." Very well, now get this demon off of me."

He grinned at this but did so.

We aparatied to number 4 Privet Drive, or right out side. Every thing looked normal, though imposably tidy.

" There, we have looked every thing is norma..." I am once again interrupted. This time though, it is by a pain filled scream, coming from inside number 4. Lucius and I have our wands in our hands immediately, there is no trace of the smirk that had been on Lucius's face only moments before. And with good reason, being a deatheater we both recognized that scream.

It was the scream of someone being tortured.

Izzy's POV:

I let out another pain filled scream as my 'Uncle' hit me again. He laughed at this and kept hitting, because although screaming was nice, what he really wanted was for me to cry, something I had not done in years, something I did not plan on doing, as it did me no good.

Harry is blacked out on the floor not far from me. Our 'Uncle' had started with hem, but stopped when he blacked out, probably because he wanted to here him scream, and started on me.

Though I knew no one would save us, I still hoped. I even hoped Tom would come and finish us off, just so the pain would stop.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking wood down stairs, I could tell Vernon did not knowtest because he did not stop. He did stop how ever, when the door to the bed room opened with a loud bang.

Standing in the doorway is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Vernon was suddenly off of me, and a crumpled heep on the floor.

I looked at Snape and smiled, then said as loud as I could with my lungs filling up with blood.

" Thank you, sir" and then I knew no more.

Severus's POV:

Lucius and I wasted no time with the front door, merely blasting it open.

We followed the sounds of torture up a flight of stairs and to a door with locks on it. I pushed it open and it hit the wall with a loud bang.

The sight that greeted us will haunt me for the rest of my life, And I am sure Lucius feels the same.

The room was filthy, the floor was covered with broked muggle toys, a bed that had blood and sweat stains on it, & wasn't even the worst. Harry Potter is on the floor seeming almost dead, though I hoped that was not the case, and not far from him is his sister with a whale of a man kneeling over her, his fist raised to hit her. Lucius hit him with a stunning spell so strong that it sent him into a wall. I barely registered any of this, my eyes never moved from Isabella's face. She had bruises forming on all exposed skin, and there was blood every where.

But that did not shock me as much as what she did next.

She looked at me and smiled." Thank you, sir." she said quietly. I heard her easily in the quiet room, and I could see that it had caused her pain to say.

I was in shock but snapped out of it when she fainted.

I moved over to her and checked for a pulse. I could see Lucius doing the same with Harry. She had one though it was very faint.

I looked at Lucius." We will take them to Prince Manor, it is safer than yours because of the Dark Lord."

He nodded in agreement and carefully picked Harry up. I did the same with Isabella. Nether made a noise which was not a good, sense it could be a sign of shock setting in.

We aparated to Prince Manor and I called Willy. I told him to get Madam Pomfrey, and to bring her here.

We set the Potters on beds in a guest bedroom, and waited for Poppy Pomfrey to get here. The longest minet of my life.

" Severus what is.." Poppy said, but did not finish. She saw the Potters. She went into Medwitch mood, and ran diagnoses spells on the twins.

She told Willy to get her some potions, then started healing spells on Isabella then Harry. When Willy came back with the potions she gave them to Isabella first then Harry.

When she was done with this she turned to me." What happened Severus. I have seen you at your worst, and you warnt that bad."

So I told her. When I was done she was near tears, which was a lot for this usually calm and collected woman. " 7 years and I didn't knowtest a thing." She said." Never failed that they would come to me at least 6 times a year with some kind of ailment, and I never knowtest."

" No one did." I begin then stopped. A horrible thought accruing to me." No he wouldn't let this continue if he knew about it."

Lucius caught on." He has always been manipulative, but this would be going to far, even for him."

" Nothing is to far for him. He even let me think they were pampered. He implied it, damn it." I growled standing up from the chair I had been sitting in and started to pace.

" Who?" Poppy asked.

" Albus, who else."

" No he would never let a child suffer that much." she said, not sounding convinced.

" Yes he would Poppy and you know it." Lucius said slumping in his chair, which showed how upset he was, as no Malfoy slumped.

Poppy covered her face with her hands, most likely to quiet the sobs now coming from her.

" What will we do with them and that muggle."

" They will stay here, as for the muggle, we will come up with something later, Lucius." I said. He nodded.

" I'm going to go see about there owl, we can come up with a plane of action when we have calmed down. We will need on when Albus finds out where they are." he said and left.

Poppy said something about getting some supplies and that she would be back to help us.

After she left I sat down next to Isabella. Poppy had healed her major wonder,and she no longer had any bruses that I could see. She would be tender for awhile, but other wise fine.

Now I must think of a plain to help this young woman, A young woman I am beginning to relies I know nothing about.

It was at that moment looking at the frail female lying on my guest bed that I relied that I would do anything,even give my life, to protect her. To make sure she never felt pain like this again. To make her happy.

And it scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac:" Hi everyone." Smiles." I made Lucius an animal lover, I thought it would make him more human"

Lucius:" Yes, and now I have to kill anyone who reads it."

Mac: " Why?"

Severus:" Because he is a Malfoy. Malfoys' can't be human."

Harry:" Lucius, you like animals?"

Lucius: blushes."Well, Umm."

Harry: gives him the ' I'm waiting' stare.

Lucius: " Oh, very well, yes I like..."

Severus/Isabella: " LOVE"

Lucius: Glares," animals."

Harry: " I love them too." Smiles and hugs Lucius.

Lucius: Blushes.

Isabella: " Lucius and Harry sitting in a tree,"

Mac: " K I S S I N G."

Isabella/Mac:" Firs comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Mac hugs Bella.

Mac: " I love that song."

Isabella: " Me too."

Mac: " Severus can you do the disclaimer."

Severus: " No."

Mac: " Isabella. Make hem do the disclamer."

Isabella: Gives him the ' Kicked Puppy Dog Look' " Please."

Severus: " Very well. Mac owns only Isabella. Don't sue, as it would be a waist of time."

Mac: Stares.

Severus: '' What." Glares." Fine. R&R."

Mac: Stares.

Severus: Glares." Please, R&R. Happy?"

Mac: " Later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus's POV:

I am sitting in the drawling room again waiting for Lucius and Poppy to come back.

I am also thinking about my feelings from earlier.

Willing to protect her at all no matter what, wanting her to be happy.My vampire half must think she is mine to protect, because she is my student.

Even though you do not feel the same for any of your other students.

She has been through more pain than any of them.

So has her brother, And yet you do not feel this pull.

Why are you even talking to my now, father?

Because you need my help. You need to relies what this pull really is, and except it. To think, I have waited 17 years for you to find a mate, and for 7 of them she was right inferno of you.

Father, she is NOT my mate.

Yes son, she is.

Why did the pull only start now?

You know as well as me that the pull only starts when our mates start to come into there powers. I believe there birthdays are tomorrow.

Yes. I said sounding defeated. I know my father is right.

Well I will want to meat the future Queen of the covens. I will come by soon. I must go now, Cho is learning how to control her new powers and I am over seeing it. I will come with Cho after she has learned better control.

She is almost done then?

Yes. A very fast learner. And my father broke the connection.

My father is the High King of The Covens, and I am his only son.

All vampires come into there full powers when they turn 17. That is if they are born or bitten. Born vampires have one or two vampire parents, Bitten vampires are turned and have a sire or master. Cho was bitten when she was 12, and is came into her powers the day after school ended for the year last year.

All vampires have 1 true mate. That mate completes us. In the case of vampire/vampires mateing the dom vamp is the stronger one usually the man. If a vampire/non vampire mate then the vamp is dom unless the other mate is more powerful. Lets say a vampire mates a Wizard. If the Wizard is stronger and male than they could be dom, if they wanted. They don't always have to be. They don't always have to be male either.

Any way, Poppy came back followed by Lucius.

When they were sitting I started talking.

" Well the muggle is the first we have to deal with."

Lucius nodded in agreement. He looked at Poppy." Can you stay and waltch them until we get back?"

Poppy nodded.

" Good, as for Albus, I think we should let my father deal with hem, he will be here in a few days with Miss.Chang."

Lucius nodded." you spoke with hem. How much dose he know?"

I sighed." All he knows is that something bad happened to them. Not what presay, but I will tell hem when he gets here."

" Ok. Well, Poppy, we are going now, we will be back soon." Lucius said.

Poppy nodded, and we disapareted back to number 4. It is 3:23 when we get there, though to me it felt longer.

We walk in through the still broken door. And fixed it so we would not drawl attion to ourselfs.

We found Dursley where we had left him. His wife and son had not returned from where ever they where yet. We woke Dursley up. I gave hem a smile.

He turned white.

ooooTIME SKIPooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We aparated back to Prince Manor after torturing and killing Dursley. The ministry was sent a letter, from Lucius and myself with Dursleys memories of the stuff he put the twins through.  
" Are you sure about sending that to the ministry. They might arrest you for the illegal spells you used."

" I'm sure Lucius."

" How?"

" The ministry can not break Vampire law. And as you know vampires do what they please to those who harm what is there's."

" And what did Dursley harm that is yours?"

" Isabella."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at me, I could see that he was confused.

" She is my mate." I made clear.

His eyes widened but that was the only sign that he was shocked by what I said." When did you find out?"

"When I was speaking to my father. He could feel it."

" And that's why he is coming." Lucius said sitting down.

I nodded and pored Lucius and myself some brandy. I handed Lucius a glass and sat down across from him.

" Well sence we are sharing, I think Harry is my mate." Lucius is also a vampire but he also has veela blood some where down his bloodline.

Of corse he chose to say this while I am taking a drink. I chock on it a little but manage not to spit it out in Lucius's face.

Lucius chuckles and I glare at him.

" Professor Snape" A soft voice says.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mac:" Oh I'm mean." Giggles evilly." Cliffhanger." smiles.

Vampire King: smiles at Mac." I think we are going to be good friends."

Severus:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mac: Smiles at Vamp King.And ignores Severus."Oh I agree."

Severus: Looks scared." Please help me, someone."

Vampire King:" R&R please. Lets go get something to eat Mac." holds out arm for Mac to take.

Mac: Takes arm." Lets." Lookes at reader." I'll give a description and name to the Vampire king in the next chapter. So, later." Smiles and waves.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, thanks for the people who R&R. It was nice to hear that people read my story and liked it. If I don't explain something well enough please tell me. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isabella's POV:

I woke up very confused. My first thought was to wonder if I am dead. Then, no. I am not dead, I'm sure of that, as I'm sure that dead people can not feel this sore.

Then I remember what happened.

Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy saved us. I must be going out of my mind to think that up.

Then we both are. Harry said. 'Cause I saw it too.

Ok, lets say they saved us, we can argue that point later, Where the hell are we.

By now Harry and I are sitting up in the beds we were sleeping in and are looking at each other.

Well only one way to find out.

How Gryffindor of you. I said, rolling my eyes.

Harry just grinned at me and got out of the bed.

I got out of the bed I am in as well. We both relies we are in clean pj's that look a lot like the stuff Madem Pomfrey makes us wear. We both put this fact to the back of our minds and go to the door to outside of the room we are in. We listen at it, deside that no one is close by,open the door and look out. No one is there.

We walk outside, down some halls, and a big stair case, not bothering to admire anything yet because we could be in danger.

We walk down some more halls until we hear voices. We can not make out what they are saying and by the time we get close enough to hear them they had stopped talking. The door to the room the voices came from is open, so we look in.

Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy are sitting in wing back chairs inferno of one another. Prof.Snape Looked like he is choking on his drink and Mr.Malfoy was chuckling at him. Prof.Snape is glares at him. I decide to make our presence known.

" Professor Snape." I said softly.

They both looked at us and stood up, both looking nervous.

Prof.Snape Cleared his throat." How long have you two been standing there?"He asked.

" Not long, sir. We just got here." I said. They looked relieved.

" Sir, where are we, and how did we get here?" Harry asked.

" You are at Prince Manor, and we," Mr.Malfoy indicated himself and Prof.Snape." brought you here."

" And where is Madem Pomfrey?" I asked.

They looked suprized." In her room, I would assume. How did you know she was here at all?"

" The clothes, there what she always makes us wear."

" Ah. Well it is good to know some things do not change." Mr.Malfoy said with a smile.

" Sir, where are our things?" I asked.

" We have them over there." Prof.Snape said, indicating the corner of the room behind Harry and me. I looked and saw our things.

" Oh, thank you for.." I begain, but am interrupted by Madem Pomfrey bursting into the room.

" I can't..." She started but then saw us and stopped." Oh thank goodness. You two frightened me." She said with a hand over her heart.

" Sorry Madem Pomfrey." Both Harry and I said at the same time.

She smiled at us, then frowned, and said."You two need your rest."

" We just woke up." I said. Harry nodded.

" If we stay sitting down, would you let us stay here?" Harry asked with the kicked puppy dog look.

She Looked at us then sighed," Fine, but stay sitting. You two Wallach them." She said pointing at Prof.Snape and Mr.Malfoy.

They nodded as Harry and I sat down in the dark blue love seat. They sat down in the chairs they had been in before, after Madem.P left.

We sat in silence for a few minuets. Then Prof.Snape spoke.

" We looked in your trunks to make sure they were yours and could not help but knowtest the poor condition your clothes are in. We wish to know if you would like to buy new clothes."

Harry and I looked at each other. Harry spoke up for the both of us." Yes sir, we would."

" But we would also like to know where we will be staying." I said.

" Here, if you like." Prof.Snape said. " Albus will not know you are here right away, though I am sure he will find out. My home is not the first place he will look, it, infant, will most likely be the last place he looks."

" Thank you, sir." I said for Harry and me.

" You are more than welcome, Miss. Potter. While you are living in my home, though, you will call me Severus."

" Yes Pr...sorry, Severus. I have one more question, though."

" Yes." Severus said.

" Wont Prof.Dumbledore want us to go back to our Aunt and Uncle's?" I asked.

" No, as your Aunt is in Askabon( dose anyone know the spelling for Askabon cause I know that's not right) and I have no idea what they are doing with your late Uncle." Mr.Malfoy said.

Harry and I looked at each other, and I felt something close to hope start to form in me. " Late Uncle?" Harry asked, as I could not seem to find my voice." As in, dead?"

" That is correct, Mr.Potter." Severus said.

Harry went limp against me, and I finally found my voice." Call us by our names please, Severus."

" Very well." He said.

" Sense we are all going by first names now, you may call me Lucius." Lucius said.

I nodded and Harry smiled.

" What time is it?" I ask.

Lucius casts a spell to check." 7:56." He said." We should head to bed."

We all agreed and went upstairs to our rooms.

Harry and I lay down in the beds Severus is letting us sleep in, and we fall asleep almost right away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mac: "Ok so I said I would get a name and all that for the Vampire King into this chapter, but I can't find a way to fit it in without making this chapter really long, and I hate really long chapters that never seem to end."

Harry: " Me too"

Vamp King: " Well I forgive you, as long as I am in the next chapter."

Mac: " You will be, I swear. Also, next chapter will be Harry and Isabella's b-day. I have a suprize." smiles." Well R&R.Later."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating for about a day, my computer is PMSing, and it took me about 3 hours to get onto it. Anyway this story is going to be a mpreg, later on. It's the B-Day chapter. Hope you enjoy. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isabella's POV:

I was haveing a wonderful dream, though I'm not sure what it was about, when I felt an intense pain. It is worse than the Cruciatus, it felt like my blood was on fire, and my bones were melting. The pain came on so suddenly that I saw stars. I heard screaming, mine and Harry's.

Then someone was trying to hold me down, but I couldn't hold still, it hurt so much.

" Willy, get Poppy." I heard someone say before I fainted from the pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus's POV:

I fell asleep faster than I had in years, with out a sleeping potion anyway.

But I was awaken, not long after I had fallen asleep, or so it felt, by screaming. It sounded like Harry and Isabella. I jumped out of my bed and ran for the door, I met Lucius half way to the twin's room.

We both got there at the same time and went in. Harry and Isabella are thrashing around in there beds and screaming.

I went to Isabella and held her down so she would not hurt herself, and saw Lucius do the same with Harry.

" Willy," Willy poped into the room." get Poppy." I ordered hem. Willy left.

Isabella stopped struggling right after Willy left, I looked at her and relized that she had fainted. I looked at Lucius and Harry just in time to see Harry go limp.

Lucius let Harry go and sat down on the bed next to hem, I sat next to Isabella.

" What is going on, Severus?" He asked.

" I don't know." I said.

Poppy came in a few seconds later. " What is going on. Calling me out of bed at 12:02 at night." Poppy asked.

" We were hopeing you could tell us." Lucius said. We told her what happened.

She nodded." And when did it start?"

" I would say around 12:00."

" Then they are probably just coming into there magical inheritances. I believe there mother was Spirit Folk." I gave her a look that said 'a what'. Poppy sighed." Spirit Folk are the descendants of humans and various spirits, or higher beings. They are very intuch with nature, many having control over an element or two.Earth, Air, Fire, Water, And Void."

" Have any ever controlled all of them?" Lucius asked.

" No, none that I have ever heard of anyway. Anyway, Spirit Folk look human, But with some difference. The most knowtest being there pointed ears." She looked at Isabella, and so did I. There where signs of her ears pointing and, when I looked at Harry, I could see the same happening to him." They have very pale or golden skin, and no facial or body hair, much like an elf. The hair on there heads will be thick and luxurious, and they have thin eye brows. They appear in all diversity of humans, and many come close to the ideal of human beauty in there society. They are a very rare race, I would say that there are about 30 left in the world now, no one knows why there are so few, many believe that they were hunted down, for there magic, but many died because, as you know, magic is connected to are life energy, if it is all taken away, we die, and that is the same for any magical creature."

" Will someone try to hunt them down?" I asked.

" No, if the storys are true, all of the hunters where wiped out."

" Wiped out? By who?" Lucius asked.

" It is said the gods killed the hunters for hurting there children. No one knows how they were killed, not many want to. It was said to have been very violent."

I sighed and looked down at Isabella. She whimpered in her sleep." How long is this going to take?" I asked.

" All day." Poppy said." And there is nothing we can do for the pain, if we try we could hurt them more."

I sighed but nodded. I would not risk hurting them more.

We here a taping on the window. Lucius goses and lets the owl in."It's from Greengots."

"It will be for them then." I said.

Lucius nodded as he took the package from the owl and gave, the owl, some food.

Poppy went back to bed, as there was nothing she could do, but Lucius and I stayed.

" We should contact Lupin and Black, the twins will want some one they know to tell them." Lucius said. I sighed again, I know he is right, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

" Very well, but send it to Lupin, he will read it and not just toss it into the fire. Make sure Albus can not read it. I will contact my father, this will change the time in which he wishes to come." I said.

Lucius nodded and said," I will use there owl." and left.

I sighed, me new habit of late.

Father. I sent through my bond with my father.

Yes, Severus. Was my fathers replie.

There has been some new developments. And I told him what had happened. All of it.

I could feel his anger. That human is lucky he is dead. He growled. I will be there at about 9:00 with Cho. It is about 5:54 now.

Very well Father, don't forget that there human godfather and the Werewolf will be here when you get here, so no walking through walls.

Oh, very well, don't let me have any fun. I could here the pout in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

Goodbye Father. I said then cut the link. My father is the oldest, most powerful, of our kind, and he acts like a child. I mean what kind of Vampire King POUTS. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully I took after my mother, who died many years ago.

Lucius came back from sinding the letter. He sat down and sighed." Well the letter has been sent. We may expect them to come bursting in here with in the hour."

" Oh, joy." I said, rolling my eyes."Shell we wait for them in the Drawling room?" And we went to the drawling room.

Lucius was right, at 6:21, the Flu activated and two worried men came out, one after the other, as well as a pink haired female, known as Tonks.

Black is the one who spoke."Where are they Snape?" He growled at me.

" Upstairs resting, I believe the letter explained everything." I said.

Lupin spoke," almost everything, but it didn't explain why you took them away from there relatives."

I sighed." I will tell you, but I think you should sit down." Lupin and Tonks did so, but Lupin dragged Black with him.

After they were seted I, with help from Lucius, told them everything that had happened in the past 24+ hours. Leaving out anything to do with the mating or my father.

The room is completely quiet when I finish. Out burst from Black in 3...2...1...

" I'm going to kill that bastard." Black yelled.

"Quit impossible." Lucius said.

Black turned to him." Why is that?" He growled.

" Because he is already dead, the ministry has already taken his wife as well." Lucius said.

Black sat down." He's lucky he is dead." He said, earaly reminding me of my father.

" May we have some tea, please Severus?"Lupin asked.I could see he was as angry about this as Black was, he just had more control than Black.

I nodded and asked Willy to jet some.

ooooooTIME SKIPoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus's POV:

It is almost 9:00, and my Father is never late, so I am waiting for him.

Black, Lupin, and Tonks are in sitting with the twins and Lucius is sitting with me waiting on my father and Miss.Chang.

They arrived at 9:00, on time as always.

Miss.Chang is tall for a female at 5"7 with just past the shoulder strate black hair, her skin is pale, as is common for a vampire, not because we don't go out in the sun but because we don't tan, and her eyes are brown. All in all she had turned into a very pretty vampire, but I could not help but knottiest that she was not as pretty as Isabella. Of corse that is just my vampire half talking.

Just one look at my father and you could see why he was considered a 'Play boy' as they say now. He is taller than me at 6"5, with pale skin, and just above the shoulder black hair, always tied back unless he is sleeping, or doing something else in a bed that I don't want to think about my father doing, but what most people think is his best feature, the one I got from him, is his eyes. They are black as night. Like me my father where all black, though he where a muggle suit, Armonny or something like that.

I stood up to greet them, and Lucius did the same.

" Father. Miss.Chang." I nodded at Miss.Chang.

"Your Majesty." Lucius said with a bow, as was expected of him. As the kings son I didn't have to bow, but even though Lucius was my closest friend, he still had to. My mate would not, of corse.

Just after that Lupin came in. He looked suprized to see anyone here." Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." he said.

" That is quite alright." My father gave me a look." Allow me to introduce my father, Armand Snape. This is Miss.Cho Chang." I added.

My father shock hands with the werewolf." It is a pleasure to meet you." My father said with a smile. Lupin blushed. My father is considered a 'Play boy', but not just to women. He had a reputation for being able to seduce even the streatest of men. He said he enjoyed the challenge of getting them into his bed. He was not, though, with out his honor, he would not go after someone who was already taken. The whole time he was married to my mother he never once cheated on her, though he has had many lovers after her death. My mother was not my father's true mate, though he married her,because he got her pregnant, if my mother had been my father's true mate my father would have died when she did.

Anyway Lupin said he came down for some tea, and I told hem I would send Willy up with it, and he left.

" So cute, that one, to bad he's taken." My father said, Pulling off a very convincing sad look. I just rolled my eyes, not buying it for a moment.

" My we please get to business?"I asked.

" Ah, yes. What do you want me to say to this Albus Dumbledor?" My father asked, grinning.

I grinned back, and we told him the plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mac:"So, I got the Vampire King in. Armand. That name is so hot." Smiles." Now what are they going to do to Albus." Rubs hands together and giggles evilly.

Severus: looks scared." Why hasn't anyone saved me yet. This woman is crazy."

Armand: Grins and ignores Sev." I think I should have a long talk with him. One that involves violence, lots of violence." Laughs evilly along with Mac.

Mac: " I think I'm falling in love with you." Smiles at Armand.

Armand: " I think we should go back to my castle in Ireland, I want to show you something."

Severus: looks green." HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mac:Ignoring Sev still." Lets go then." looks at reader." You can't come with us so R&R, later." Leaves With Armand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating in for ever. It has been a very stressful time for me. My computer, as you know, decided to have a melt down, the week before school started and I lost all my data, including any writing I had done on the computer. Then there was the first week of school. Just so you all know, I will only be updating on the weekends and holidays from now on. I can't do writing and school at the same time. My brain would follow my computers example and have a melt down. My computer is not quite back up to date yet,and is still not working well. Any way, please enjoy the chapter. Oh and dose anyone think I should set the Vampire King up with someone. Any ideas are welcome. R&R. Later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isabella's POV:

When I next woke up, I am in no pain. Thank goodness. I am in the same room I was in the other two times I woke up. There are a few differences. The biggest being that it is not Severurs and Lucius in the room, but Sirius and Remus. They were talking and had not yet knowtest that I am awake.

Harry. I call out to my brother.

Bella. What's going on? He asked. He had been awake, though not for very long.

Siri and Remy are here. I inform him.

Oh. Do they know we are awake?

No.

We should tell them.

Ok. But you do it.

He did not answer me, instead he said." Siri, Remy." In a ruff sounding voice that was not faked.

" Harry." They both said and went over to him.

" Would you like some water?" Remy asked, thinking of the sound of his voice.

Harry nodded.

" I would to." I say. They both jumped at the sound of my voice, but pored us both a cup of water from a tea pot with cold water in it.

Both Harry and I drank them, saying thank you's.

" How are you feeling?" Remy asked. He looked worred.

" Fine." Harry answered.

I nodded in agreement. " But I'm confused. What happened to us?"

Remy and Siri looked at eachother. Then Remy sighed." Well..." And he explained to us about the spirit folk.

I was in shock by the time he was done. I looked at Harry. He had changed. His hair is longer, well past his shoulder, though not quite to the small of his back. His eyes are still green, though brighter, and his skin is almost white. I could tell that he had not grown any. I stared at him for a moment then asked." Could we have a mirror?" They got us two. One for Harry and the other for me.

I looked at myself, My hair is longer, though I could have seen that without a mirror, it was not much longer, but it now almost reached my knees, my eyes and skin are like Harrys, and something I did not knowtest on Harry where my ears. Where they used to be rounded they are now pointed. With a glance at my brother I could see them on him, too. It could have just have been me but I thought that both Harry and I looked both healthier and smaller. But I'm sure that it is just me.

Madam Pomfrey had come in during the explanation, and had remained quiet, but now she spoke.

" They are very weak right now, and need there rest." She shooed Remy and Siri out, then gave us sleeping droughts. They must have been very strong, or we where more tired than we knew because we where asleep less than a minute after taking it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Armands POV:

I am standing in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Albus dose not know that I am here, as per the plan my son and his friend Lucius came up with. A very good plan might I add.

First I am to find out if he knew that the twins where being beaten. If he did, well I could not hurt him unless he directly try's to hurt them, but I can warn him off.

Albus came into his office after I had been here about an hour. He gave a start when he saw me.

" Armand, what are you doing here?"

" I have a question to ask you." I replied.

" Very well." He said with a fake smile." Lemon drop." He offered.

I declined. Although the truth potion in them would not effect me, I was not fond of lemons.

" What is it you wish to know?"

" Did you know the Potter twins where being beaten by there Uncle?" I asked, not bothering to play with him, like I might normally have. This was far to important for games.

He answered my question, though I did not listen to his lies. I went strait for his mind. Although he could protect his mind, I am stronger than him and can break through his barrers easily. I saw that he did indeed know. I saw that Poppy had knowtest it in there first year, and had told him. He had erased her memory of it, and made sure that she never knowtest again.

I stopped myself from killing him, barely. I know that he could see my anger, and I let him. I wanted him afraid of me.

" They are both under my protection. You will not touch them."

" They are humans, how are they under your protection."

" They are mates of two of my kind. You will not touch them." I left after saying this so I wouldn't kill him, as I wanted to.

When I got to Prince Manor I told my son and Lucius everything, they were very mad at him. We talked for a time then turned in for the night. I will be staying with my son, as will Cho. We all had our own rooms, Which were all in the West wing of the manor.

I knew that this was going to be an eventful year. I just hoped that we will all live through it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mac: So what did every one think? Did you like it? Who should get Armand? What is Albus going to do, to try to mess up the twins life, again? NO ONE KNOWS, NOT EVEN ME. Damn writers block. Can't think of anything else to write. Ideas welcome.

Armand: R&R please, with Ideas.

Mac: Oh, and if your idea for someone to set Armand up with is OC, then please include a description and name. It would help if you also gave some background like family and things. It can be male or female, and it dose not have to be human. Any race is welcome, even if I have not used it yet or even if you make it up. Though you are giving me permission to use any thing by submitting an idea. That includes your OC and the race you make up, if you make one up that is. If it is not OC, and is someone from the books, then please include the FULL name, not just nicknames. Whoever's idea I use will get credit for it. Thanks again. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac: "Hi every one."

Severus: "Will you stop talking, no one is reading this."

Mac: "Then why are you here?"

Severus: Doesn't ancer.

Armand: " Severus, it is rude not to ancer some one."

Severus: Glares.

Mac: Pouts. " Meany."

Armand: " Why hasn't anyone suggested anyone for me to end up with? It is just embarrassing that my son finds his mate before me."

Mac: I'm trying, but I can't think of anyone to put you with. That's why I asked for help."

Armand: " Please help her."

Severs: Mumbling."You both need help."

Mac and Armand: " What was that Sev."

Severs: Pales." Nothing."

Mac: " Mh-hmm. Right. Please R&R every one. Later."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Izzy's POV:

When I woke up next Harry was still asleep. I knew he needed his sleep badly, so I did not wake him up.

No one is in the room, so I go back to the room we where in last night. The one where we had found out that this is Pro.. I mean Severus's home.

When I got there is only one person in the room, and I do not know him. He looks at me from where I am standing, which is in the doorway. " You must be Isabella."

I nodded.

" My son told me about you." He said, most likely realizing that I am wondering how he knew who I am.

" Who is your son?" I ask, walking into the room.

" Severs." I'm sure he saw my shocked look, because the next thing he said was." I know, I don't look old enough to have a son his age." He grinned at me, and I realize that he is joking. I sit down. He sits across from me. " So, How are you."

I raise my eyebrow at him. " I just found out that I wasn't human. I'm great." I give him a fake smile.

He chuckles at me. " Finally, a woman with a since of hummer. Though when I was first told that I was no longer human, I reacted much more strongly. Namely I put my fist through a stone wall."

I was surprised." Your not human?"

" Oh, no. I haven't been for several hundred years." He smiled at me, again.

I could not,for the life of me,be surprised. He just did not seem human. Though neither had Severs. Which made me think of something." Is Severs like you? Excuse me, but what are you?"

" I'm a vampire, and yes, Severs is one too." He ancered.

I could not stop myself from giggling.

He gave me a strange look." I can not see what is so funny."

I got control of myself long enough to clue him in. " Almost every one at Hogwarts calls him a vampire, but no one really thinks it's true." I started to giggle again, and this time he joined me.

That was the scene that Severs walked in on moments later.

He raised an eye brow at us." Do I want to know?"

I shook my head 'no', and was able to get myself under control completely this time.

He rolled his eyes and sighed." I did not think so. We will be leaving after breakfast." He added.

I gave him a confused look." Going where?" I ask.

" To get you and your brother new clothes and your school supplies."

" Oh." Was my intelligent reply. " Should I wake Harry up?"

" No, I sent Willy up." At my confused look he explained." Willy is my house elf."

" Ok, then I will be in,in a moment." He nodded and left after telling his father to show me to the dinning room.

I looked at Severus's dad. He is giving me a strange look." Why did you want to stay behind?" He asked me.

" Because you never told me your name." I said.I smirked at him." Why, what did you think I was staying behind for?"

He blushed. "Nothing. I was not thinking anything," So a lie. I thought." My name is Armand." He added.

I smiled at him." It's nice to meet you Armand." We shook hands.

" Well, we wouldn't want to keep my son waiting." He said. He held out his arm." Shall we." I took his arm and he led me to the Dinning Room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Armand's POV:

I could not believe this little female made me blush. I am far to old for that. I mean I haven't blushed for several hundred years. I'm just glade Sev did not see it or I would never hear the end of it.

I looked at the young woman walking next to me. She looked at me and smirked. I hope she never thinks to tell him. Just to be on the safe side, I'd best stay on her good side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Please R&R, and have a great week. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac: **READ THIS. **

#1: Yes, there are a lot of spelling mistakes, some of which my spell check made, I will correct them once I have finished this story.

#2: I still don't have a person for Armand to end up with. I really need help. OC or one of the people from the book,Male or Female doesn't matter.

#3: I need more reviews, with advice or just people saying they like it. It will only take you a little time and it makes me happy.

#4: I know it's been done 100 times, sorry. You'll under stand when you read the chapter.

#5: I have a niece, Logan, she will be 4 months in April.

#6: R&R, have a great day.

#7: Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Izzy's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and I ate breakfast with Severus, Lucius, Cho, Remy, Siri, Armand, and Tonks. Siri and Severus sending glares at eachother, though they were not arguing, yet.

Just as we finished Lucius remembered that we had gotten something from Greengots Bank. We all went up stairs to open it.

" I set it on the table over here." Remy says and gets it as Harry and I sit on my bed.

Lucius brings it to us. It is rapped in a simple brown paper and tied with a thin brown string. There is a letter tied to the string addressed to Harry and I.

Harry reads the letter.

Dear Mr. and Miss. Potter,

Enclosed, as you are the only living direct decedent of these family and

there for the only hares, are the Potter family's signet ring, the Gryffendor

family's signet ring the Ravenclaw family's signet ring, the Huffelpuff

family's signet ring, the Slytheren family's signet ring, and the

Merlin family's signet ring.

You are required to sign the included forms and send them to Grilepick the

Goblin over seer of these valets. Please do so at your earliest convenience.

Grilepick

" Wow." Was all I said. Harry nods and we both look at the package.

" It wont open it's self." Armand says, sounding amused.

Harry doesn't move so I open it. Inside is 6 boxes. They all have family crests on them. And two books.

" Blood line books. Your mother and father had them made for the both of you but we never saw them." Remy says.

" Well, open them." Siri says. They all look at us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mac: Cliff hanger. And I wont add another chapter until I get a review. So please R&R.


End file.
